


Feelings

by WhatTheWentz



Series: Steelatom Week 2017 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CHeese all around, Cheese, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, Steelatom Week Day Six: Jealousy/Protectiveness, SteelatomWeek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: Nate experiences feelings he hasn't felt before.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I won't be doing day seven due to personal issues, but thanks for reading these fics, it means so much to me!

The first time Nate could remember experiencing jealousy regarding Ray was during their trip to Camelot.  He was still trying to wrap his logical brain around the fact that they were in  _ actual freaking historically inaccurate Camelot,  _ but when he saw Ray make his way over to Sir Galahad with a wide smile, he couldn’t help the twisting sensation that grew within him.

 

He’d been into Ray ever since the man had saved him from certain death using the serum that gave him his abilities, but now?

 

Now, that attraction was flaring up and making him want to punch Sir Galahad in his beautiful face.  The knight was laughing alongside Ray, both seeming extremely amused, but all Nate wanted to do was to swap places with Galahad.

 

He knew he had no right to be jealous; they weren’t in a relationship, after all, despite nearly all of the team trying to push them together.  It was as if destiny was getting in the way of them exploring whatever was between them.

 

“You know, you should ask him out.” Jax suggested, putting down his mug of ale.

 

Nate froze, then shook his head, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh,  _ please.   _ I may be the youngest, but I can still tell when two people dig each other.” the other nudged him, “Go ahead.  Ask him out.”

 

Nate opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again when he realised his words would make all of this real.  He didn’t want it to be, believing that if he told Ray how he felt, some great force would tear them apart.

 

He couldn’t handle that.

 

***

 

The next time Nate felt something for Ray that he hadn’t felt before was when the Legends met with their future, alternate selves and he found out that Ray had been killed in battle.

 

The revelation had almost brought him to tears and he exchanged a look with his future self, who simply shot a saddened, knowing look his way.

 

***

 

After the crisis with the Legion of Doom was averted, some time passed, days, weeks, maybe even months before Nate felt the feelings arise again.  This time, the majority of the group had been playing card games together whilst they waited for another aberration to pop up.

 

Nate, however, was in his usual spot, reading a thick history book and trying to notice any changes.  Gideon was more proficient at the job, but it was what helped calm Nate during times of stress.

 

What he didn’t expect, though, was to see Ray turn up with two cups of coffee as he walked into the library.  The scientist cleared his throat and waited for Nate to look up before offering the coffee to him.

 

“I figured you were lonely in here.” he shrugged, “I brought coffee.”

 

Nate set the book aside and grinned as he took the cup, “Ray Palmer, you are a beautiful human, you know that?”

 

“You need help with anything?” Ray asked, “I can help you read through some of these books if you want.”

 

Nate changed the subject, “I thought you’d be with the others.”   
  


“Well, Sara and Mick cheat at poker, so I’m not a fan.” Ray explained, “Though, don’t tell Sara I said she cheats or she’ll kick my ass.”

 

Nate laughed, “Well… did you want something?”

 

“Yeah, actually.” Ray said, setting his own cup down on the desk, “Lately… I’ve been thinking.  You and I… this thing between us that everyone’s pointing out… what if they’re not wrong?”

 

_ Shit. _

 

The historian stiffened and stammered out, “W-What do you mean?”

 

“Get up, come here.” Ray gestured in front of him.

 

Nate nodded and got out of the chair before slowly walking over to stand facing his friend.

 

“Everyone seems to think that there’s something between us.” Ray began, “And when future you said I died, all I could think about is that I never said how I feel.”   
  


“Ray--”

 

The scientist interrupted, “I know you were jealous of Galahad.   To be honest, I got jealous of you and Amaya, you two got pretty close.  This is going to sound stupid, but I think somewhere along the line, this little bromance thing we got going on turned into something different.  I think, somewhere, somehow… I fell in love with you.”

 

Nate’s breath hitched and he could feel himself getting emotional as he whispered, “I think I did too.” he paused, then looked up, “Fell for you, I mean.”

 

“So what do we do about this?” Ray asked.

 

The historian huffed and pulled away, “Ray… future me… he lost you.  He was broken, damaged.   _ Empty.” _

 

“I know.” Ray said, sadness creeping into his tone.

 

Nate carefully tried to explain, “I don’t wanna end up like that.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Nate replied, “Alone.  Without you.  God, this is so cheesy…”

 

“Tell me what you want.” Ray murmured, taking a step closer.

 

After a second, Nate confessed, “I want you to kiss me.”

 

Ray nodded and cupped Nate’s face before leaning down to join their lips in a soft, but brief kiss.

 

When they parted, Nate smiled, “We should totally do that again.”   
  


“Yeah, definitely.” Ray grinned.

 

The historian pulled him down by his collar into another kiss, this one harder and filled with desperation as they clung to each other.

 

Nate finally recognised the feeling growing within him

 

It was love.  Painful, beautiful, powerful love.                                                                                                                                     

**Author's Note:**

> [follow my tumblr](http://legendsofgaymorrow.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos/Reviews are always appreciated!!


End file.
